


Обратный отсчёт

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: Несколько минут в транспортаторной перед опасной миссией





	Обратный отсчёт

Дверь транспортаторной закрывается, оставляя в помещении лишь двоих: капитана и первого офицера. Вероятности просчитаны, решение принято, но Спок все равно чувствует, как землянин судорожно пытается найти менее рискованный выход из ситуации. Предсказуемо не находит и от этого злится на себя. Спок практически восхищён упрямой жаждой Кирка отыскать более приемлемое решение и не винит его в эмоциональной нестабильности. Сложно обвинять того, кто ради тебя пытается в очередной раз обмануть подошедшую вплотную смерть.   
  
Вероятность успешного завершения миссии составляет семьдесят два процента в случае выполнения её вулканцем, но лишь двадцать три — если исполнителем станет кто-то из уроженецев Земли. Выбор логичен и обусловлен физиологией. На том, что вероятность не вернуться с задания для него составляет восемьдесят две сотых, Спок предпочитает не заострять внимание. На кону жизни миллионов обитателей планеты, и нужды многих перевешивают нужды одного.  
  
Капитан не может этого не понимать, но пытается даже в последние моменты найти способ обойти неизбежное. И, Спок уверен, будь у них больше времени, решение было бы найдено. Но сигнал бедствия был пойман слишком поздно, и промедление может дорого обойтись обитателям планеты.   
  
До спуска остаются ещё три минуты и двадцать восемь секунд, транспортатор уже настроен идеально, и Кирку надо лишь привести его механизм в действие. Лично и без свидетелей, как он сам настаивал, хотя Спок и не посмел бы оспорить это решение, осознавая, что эти несколько минут в транспортаторной могут стать последними проведенными вместе с t'hy'la.  
  
Три минуты и пять секунд.  
Вулканец поднимается на площадку транспортатора и поворачивается лицом к оставшемуся за пультом и упрямо хмурящему брови Кирку. Капитан напряжённо подходит к Споку и останавливается напротив него. Все слова о предстоящем спуске уже были сказаны во время крайне эмоциональных обсуждений и донельзя логичных выкладок, а то, что осталось невысказанным, Спок прекрасно ощущает по ментальной связи.   
Восемнадцать процентов — невысокий шанс на выживание. Восемнадцать целых и еще сорок пять сотых процента, если говорить точнее, но Спок уже привычно округляет числа на земной манер, когда в высокой точности нет необходимости. Хотя в данной ситуации, возможно, от знания об увеличении шансов даже на сотые доли процента Кирку стало бы хоть немного легче.  
  
Две минуты и пятьдесят девять секунд.   
Вулканец протягивает к лицу своего капитана и партнёра правую руку, и Кирк привычным уже движением чуть запрокидывает голову, открывая доступ к контактным точкам. Но прикосновение двумя пальцами к теплой коже не является попыткой мелдинга, лишь безмолвной лаской, позволяющей ощутить биение разума другого. Капитан пытается найти выход, какая-то часть сознания Спока тоже анализирует все варианты, но другая просто наслаждается возможностью почувствовать гармоничность и переменчивость чужого, но такого близкого разума, ощущаемого через контакт.  
  
Две минуты и сорок семь секунд.  
Пальцы Спока перемещаются на морщинку между сведённых в напряжении бровей Кирка, очерчивают сначала одну изящную, характерную для всех землян, дугу, а потом и вторую. Через висок вниз, вдоль линии челюсти к подбородку, по дрогнувшим от прикосновения губам от одного их уголка до другого, потом выше, очерчивая крылья носа, и в сторону, под глазом и по щеке, стараясь вулканским поцелуем коснуться каждой чёрточки знакомого до мельчайших деталей лица. Ментальная связь мерно вибрирует от близости совместимого и желанного разума, но Спок не позволяет ей увлечь себя и Джима полностью. Пока остается хоть призрачная надежда найти иное решение до точки невозврата, капитан подобного не простит.  
  
Две минуты и пятнадцать секунд.  
Путь пальцев Спока по лицу Джима продолжается. Не прощание, но несдерживаемая и искренняя ласка. Единение, не ограничивающее мыслительные процессы, а стимулирующее их. Горячие пальцы обхватывают ладонь свободной руки Спока и, ласково пробежавшись по кисти, тянут её наверх. Темно-янтарный взгляд не отпускает, и, пока пальцы правой руки вулканца ласкают горячую кожу близ контактных точек, к костяшками пальцев левой руки прижимаются губы Джима.   
  
Одна минута и пятьдесят шесть секунд.   
Прикосновения губ к чувствительным пальцам при всей своей интимности не обусловлены желанием, как часто бывало раньше. Это скорее безмолвное признание чувств, ощущаемое гораздо острее в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами.  
  
Одна минута и тридцать две секунды.   
Одна рука Джима зарывается в волосы Спока, а другая, продолжая удерживать послушно вложенную в нее кисть вулканца, опускается вниз, и ласковые движения не всегда скрывают дрожь пальцев. Джим легко наклоняет голову Спока с наверняка взъерошенным сейчас затылком, и теперь вулканец касается его лба своим. Веки Кирка смыкаются, и Спок тоже прикрывает глаза, позволяя осязанию и телепатическому контакту ощущаться еще острее.  
  
Одна минута и пять секунд.  
Выдохнув, Спок чуть отстраняется от Кирка и убирает руку с его лица. Тот тоже открывает глаза и понимающе кивает. Напоследок прижавшись к губам Спока в земном поцелуе, капитан занимает место за пультом управления транспортатором.  
  
Тридцать секунд.  
Спок вслух начинает обратный отсчёт. Момент спуска был тщательно рассчитан, и ошибка может крайне неблагоприятно сказаться на результате миссии. Кирк в последний раз пробегает взглядом по панели управления и возобновляет зрительный контакт, чтобы больше его не прерывать.  
  
Пять секунд.   
Восемнадцать целых и сорок пять сотых процента — это совсем не маленький шанс на выживание, когда есть, к кому возвращаться. А Споку есть, к кому. И он вернётся, как бы сложно это ни было. Потому что не может оставить своего капитана и своего t'hy'la. Вселенная ещё полна загадок, которые им предстоит разгадывать плечом к плечу.  
  
Четыре секунды.  
Три.  
Две.  
Одна.  
Пуск.  
  
  


10-11.05.2017


End file.
